


Возрождение Силы

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Оби-Ван никогда не нарушит Кодекс. Значит, это должен сделать Анакин.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Возрождение Силы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Посвящается [Oriental_Lady](https://oriental-lady.diary.ru/). чьи твиты вдохновили меня написать этот фик:)  
> 2\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Adventurers Club 2020.  
> 3\. Начиная со второй части, Анакин совершеннолетний.

Анакину Скайуокеру пришлось повзрослеть довольно рано. Иногда, оглядываясь назад, он думал, что уже родился взрослым, а детства у него и не было никогда: жизнь раба на Татуине отнюдь не была лёгкой. Но он не жаловался — его всё устраивало и так.

Или почти всё.

Взрослеть телом оказалось неожиданно гораздо сложнее, чем взрослеть разумом. Лет в тринадцать Анакин вытянулся в росте и стал казаться себе ужасно нескладным и неуклюжим. Ему начали сниться странные сны, которые он едва запоминал, но просыпался после них в неприятно мокром и липком белье; непонятные желания горячими импульсами вспыхивали внутри, и он не знал, что с ними делать и к кому идти за помощью. Очень хотелось спросить Квай-Гона: «Что мне делать, Учитель?», но Квай-Гона больше не было… И Анакин пришёл с этим вопросом к Оби-Вану. К Оби-Вану, на которого с некоторых пор почему-то было трудно смотреть: казалось, что смотришь на солнце и вот-вот ослепнешь. Почему так — Анакин не знал, но всего связанного с Оби-Ваном вдруг стало слишком _много_ : самые простые прикосновения выбивали почву из-под ног, каждое слово и движение отпечатывались в памяти, и взгляд прохладных голубых глаз будто обжигал.

— Ты взрослеешь, Анакин, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. На эту улыбку, такую знакомую, смотреть тоже было невыносимо, хотелось зажмуриться, хотелось… он не знал, чего. — Это нормально. Не пугайся, все проходят через это, и научиться самоконтролю — важная часть обучения джедая.

Оби-Ван положил горячую руку ему на плечо и отвёл в библиотеку, где нагрузил кучей книжек, которые объяснили Анакину, что с ним происходит, но не слишком помогли понять, что же с этим делать. Как и медитации, и обучение. Анакину казалось, что он весь состоит из оголённых нервов, и оттого каждое прикосновение Оби-Вана заставляет всё внутри вспыхивать и горячо вздрагивать. Но почему-то только прикосновения Оби-Вана, ничьи больше.

*

Научиться жить в новом, стремительно взрослеющем теле в итоге лучше всего помогло время, сгладив углы, приглушив будто выкрученную на максимум яркость реакций. Хотя и несколько лет обучения самоконтролю, наверное, помогли тоже.

И всё было бы хорошо, если бы эти несколько лет, как и несколько предыдущих, не пришлось провести в обществе Оби-Вана. Повзрослевший Анакин обогнал учителя в росте, но смотрел на него по-прежнему снизу вверх, ждал каждого взгляда, каждой улыбки, каждого прикосновения. Справляться с _этим_ он по-прежнему не умел, хотя врождённое упрямство не позволяло бросить попытки.

«Ты молодец», — говорил Оби-Ван, хлопая его по плечу после тренировки, и Анакин закусывал губу и сжимал руки в кулаки, чтобы не дрогнуть, не податься вперёд, выпрашивая ещё прикосновений.

«Я так волновался», — выдыхал Оби-Ван, коротко, но крепко обнимая Анакина после какой-нибудь очередной сумасбродной миссии, и Анакину хотелось стонать в голос от того, как много и как невыносимо мало было ему этих объятий.

«Нет эмоций, есть покой. Нет эмоций, есть покой. Нет эмоций, есть покой». Анакин повторял эти слова мысленно и вслух, когда только мог, но смысл их ускользал, как утренний сон. Джедай не должен иметь привязанностей, но разве это возможно — не любить? Разве возможно не любить маму, и храброго R2 и смешного Трипио, и улыбчивую Падме, и мудрого Палпатина, и неугомонную Асоку, и Квай-Гона, который так и остался для Анакина Учителем? И разве можно не любить _Оби-Вана_?

Анакин просыпался по ночам, тяжело дыша, с почти болезненной эрекцией, и, вспоминая безумные, горячие, сумасшедшие сны, сжимал член и кончал через несколько быстрых жёстких движений, кусая подушку и шепча имя Оби-Вана. Смотрел на него с утра — всегда спокойного, собранного, невозмутимого, — и скрежетал зубами в бессильной злости и глупой ревности. Он знал, что учитель вовсе не такой безэмоциональный сухарь, каким хочет казаться; и также знал, что это ничего не значит, потому что Оби-Ван всегда будет делать то, что должен, никогда не нарушит Кодекс и никогда никого не поставит выше этих идиотских правил, придуманных какими-то древними умниками тысячи лет назад.

А ещё были другие джедаи. Которым Оби-Ван тоже улыбался. Которые почему-то смели улыбаться ему, дотрагиваться до него, нечасто, но всё же. Некоторые, вроде Кита Фисто, панибратски хлопали по плечу, и Анакину хотелось треснуть их по рукам чем-нибудь тяжёлым. А ещё — хотелось встать рядом с Оби-Ваном и чуть впереди, чтобы никто не смел подойти и близко, и заявить громко и открыто: «Оби-Ван — мой учитель, мой мастер, мой! _Мой_. Вам всем ясно?»

Но Оби-Ван, смеясь, говорил о чём-то с мастером-джедаем Сири Тачи, стоя к ней слишком, непозволительно близко, и Анакину оставалось только скрежетать зубами. Как же он _ненавидел_ их всех — тех, кто отнимал у него Оби-Вана. Особенно других джедаев, поборников проклятого кодекса. И особенно — Сири Тачи, с её улыбками и тихим переливчатым смехом.

И всё же, когда Анакин, нарочно подловив самый неподходящий момент, просил Оби-Вана о чём-то — тот всегда отвлекался, всегда помогал, всегда принимал участие. Даже если приходилось свернуть разговор с Сири Тачи и уйти.

Это было хорошо, но всё равно не помогало унять ни злость, ни выматывающую всю душу ревность.

*

— Я горжусь тобой, — сияя глазами, сказал Оби-Ван, когда Анакин в одиночку спас большой пассажирский лайнер от космических пиратов, и ему вдруг иррационально захотелось в ответ ударить, да так, чтобы в кровь разбить эти красивые губы. Потому что Анакину мало было, чтобы им просто гордились. Оби-Ван нужен был ему _весь_ — все чувства, эмоции и прикосновения, всё, что он мог дать и чего не мог.

Пора было что-то менять. Нет, не так: пора было менять _всё_.

Когда тем же вечером Анакин, не постучавшись, вошёл в покои Оби-Вана, тот сидел за столом и что-то читал. Поднял голову, взглянул удивлённо.

— Анакин? Что-то случилось?

Он приблизился молча, чувствуя себя так, будто идёт в одиночку сражаться против отряда дроидов-убийц без светового меча, и покачал головой. Слова не шли.

— Анакин? — обеспокоенно повторил Оби-Ван, поднявшись.

И он наконец решился — схватил Оби-Вана за грудки и отчаянно, жадно приник к его губам, ожидая, что его сейчас как следует приложат Силой, а то и просто кулаком.

Но ничего такого не произошло. Оби-Ван просто… стоял как статуя, не двигался, не пытался освободиться, но и не отвечал. Наконец Анакин отстранился сам и, умирая от стыда и душного, безнадёжного отчаяния, уткнулся лбом учителю в плечо, не в силах сдержать нервную дрожь. Тот осторожно, почти невесомо погладил его по голове. Подступающие слёзы душили, мешая сделать вдох, и получился какой-то жалкий сдавленный всхлип, но Анакину было так плохо, что он даже стыда не ощутил.

— Ох, Анакин, — тихо и очень грустно сказал Оби-Ван, придерживая его одной рукой за талию, а второй — почти невесомо гладя по волосам.

— Я больше не могу, — выдохнул Анакин ломким голосом.

— Но ты должен, — всё так же грустно ответил Оби-Ван, прижавшись губами к его влажному от пота виску. — Мы должны. Мы же джедаи.

— А если бы… если бы мы не были джедаями? — отчаянно спросил Анакин.

Оби-Ван наконец отстранил его от себя, посмотрел в глаза. Он, похоже, был в смятении, и Анакину это понравилось. Смятение было уж точно лучше вечного спокойствия, фальшивого, как улыбки сенаторов.

— Анакин… не говори глупостей.

— Я не говорю глупости! — вспылил тот, ничуть не смутившись. — Ведь вы… вы же меня отталкиваете только потому, что так велит Кодекс, верно? — в глазах Оби-Вана теперь мелькнула тень страха, и Анакин уверился в том, что не ошибся. — А если бы не было Кодекса?

— Тогда мы бы с тобой не встретились, — Оби-Ван взял себя в руки и снова был спокоен. Но теперь-то Анакин знал, какова цена такого спокойствия. Знал и ликовал. — Всё так, как оно есть, и мы можем лишь принять это, безо всяких «если бы».

— Но ведь раньше у джедаев всё было иначе! — не уступил Анакин. — Вы же знаете, вы сами меня учили истории!

Оби-Ван сурово свёл брови:

— Знаю. И если я учил тебя хорошо, ты должен помнить, чем всё в итоге закончилось! А история для того и существует, чтобы учиться на её ошибках, а не повторять их.

— Но это было давно!

— Это было. И было не просто так.

— Но…

— Анакин, — голос Оби-Вана был тихим и очень серьёзным, — мы с тобой оба джедаи. Мы клялись защищать Республику и чтить Кодекс, и клятву нарушить не можем. Неважно, чего хочу я или чего желаешь ты, — есть долг, и он превыше всего. Или ты так легко готов забыть о том, кто ты такой? Этот путь ведёт во тьму.

Анакин едва слышал слова учителя. В ушах стояли шум и грохот: то ли сердце билось о рёбра, то ли надежды рассыпались на куски. Так больно ему не было ещё никогда, даже после того, как его подстрелили из бластера, чудом не задев сердце. Может, лучше бы задели…

Вот, значит, как. Для Оби-Вана нет ничего превыше его драгоценного Ордена Джедаев, ничего важнее замшелого Кодекса. Ничего и никого. И ради этих реликтов, ради глупых, потерявших всякий смысл пережитков прошлого он готов растоптать и себя, и Анакина.

Но это не ему одному решать.

*

Анакин не помнил, как ушёл от Оби-Вана, как вернулся к себе: очнулся уже посреди разгромленной в пух и прах комнаты. Надежда в его душе догорала, оставляя место жгучей злости. Да, пусть Оби-Ван не ответил на поцелуй, пусть как всегда закрывался Кодексом, словно щитом; его отчаянные, грустные глаза сказали Анакину всё, что ему нужно было знать.

Джедаи почитают эмоции слабостью — пусть так. Но ведь есть и те, кто думает иначе… И почему джедаи правы, а те, другие — нет? Потому что проиграли? Но ведь вчерашние победители тоже однажды могут оказаться проигравшими — сколько было таких случаев!

Историю пишут те, кто не боится менять кажущиеся незыблемыми, но устаревшие порядки. Анакин — не боялся. Больше нет. Оби-Вану мешает Кодекс — что ж, значит, надо убрать Кодекс. Надо разрушить до основания прежний мир, чтобы было, где строить новый. И там, в этом новом мире, в котором не останется никаких надуманных препятствий, Оби-Ван наконец-то будет с Анакином. Будет _его_ — весь, и душой, и телом. Только его. Навсегда.

*

— Что ж, — улыбнулся Верховный Канцлер Кос Палпатин, владыка Сидиус. — Я вижу, ты готов, мой юный ученик.

— Да, учитель. Я готов.

Голос Дарта Вейдера не дрожал.


End file.
